For seat pads in automobiles, aircrafts, trains, and the like, lightweightness is required for not only ride comfort but also improvement in fuel efficiency. Polyurethane foams that have an appropriate resilience, are lightweight, and have an excellent vibration absorption characteristic that are molded in a seat pad are used. As such polyurethane foams, the applicant has proposed Patent Document 1. The polyurethane foam is a polyurethane foam obtained by foam molding a polyurethane foaming stock solution containing a polyol and isocyanate. A polyether polyol whose molecular weight, degree of unsaturation, and molecular weight/number of functional groups are regulated to be within specific ranges is used as a main component, and an organically-treated inorganic filler is additionally added.